firefandomcom-20200223-history
Hickory Fire Department (North Carolina)
The Hickory Fire Department is an all career fire department that provides fire suppression, non-transport emergency medical services (EMS), technical rescue, hazardous material mitigation, water rescue, life safety education, and fire prevention and investigation to the citizens and visitors of Hickory, North Carolina. The department protects a population of 40,000 people over 30 square miles in and around the corporate limits of the City of Hickory. Major roadways include Interstate 40, US Route 70, US Route 321, and NC Route 127. The department holds an ISO Class 3 rating and responded to 6,600 emergency calls in fiscal year 2014-15. The department staffs six engine companies, two ladder companies, one rescue company, one ARFF truck, and two Battalion Chiefs 24 hours a day, seven days a week out of seven fire stations. The department also maintains various support and reserve fire apparatus. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 19 2nd Street Drive NE Built in 1961 and renovated in 2003, Station 1 serves the downtown area. Station 1 serves as the department's headquarters and houses the administrative staff. :Engine 1 - 2017 Rosenbauer RBM Commander (1500/700/30F) (SN#18539) :Rescue 1 - 1995 Spartan / 2007 Anchor Richey EVS (SN#?) :Battalion 1 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe :Battalion 2 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 2' - 1305 9th Avenue NE Built in 1983, Station 2 serves the Highland area. :Engine 2 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/500/30F) (SN#2675) :Ladder 2 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2000/300/105' rear-mount) (SN#4416) 'Fire Station 3' - 135 11th Street NW Built in 1984, Station 3 serves the West Hickory area. :Engine 3 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#4415) :Ladder 3 - 2018 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2000/350/105' rear-mount) (SN#?) 'Fire Station 4' - 3101 9th Avenue Drive NW Built in 1998, Station 4 serves the Hickory Regional Airport. :Engine 4 - 2016 International 7400 4x4 / Rosenbauer Airwolf Class 3 (250/500/60F/500DC) (SN#104235) :Reserve Engine 4 - 1990 GMC TopKick / E-One ARFF unit (500/500/75F/450DC/150H) (SO#8189) (ex-Engine 4) 'Fire Station 5' - 1425 21st Street Drive SE, Hickory Built in 1990, Station 5 serves the Fairbrook area. Station 5 houses the department's training and apparatus maintenance staff. Prior to 1988, the area was served by the Fairbrook Volunteer Fire Department before a merger with the Hickory Fire Department. :Engine 5 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / General Safety (1500/500/30F) (SN#2347) 'Fire Station 6' - 3036 North Center Street, Hickory Built in 1989, Station 6 serves the Viewmont area. Prior to 1988, the area was served by the Viewmont Volunteer Fire Department before a merger with the Hickory Fire Department. :Engine 6 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / General Safety (1500/750/30F) (SN#2412) :Tanker 6 - 1991 International 4900 / EEI (400/1200) (SN#8621) 'Fire Station 7' - 465 Catawba Valley Boulevard SE, Hickory Built in 2003, Station 7 serves the Southeast Hickory area. :Engine 7 - 2011 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1500/750) :Tanker 7 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Quality (1250/1500) (SN#M-1295) (ex-Tanker 5) Reserve Apparatus :Reserve Engine 4 - 1990 GMC TopKick / E-One ARFF unit (500/500/75F/450DC/150H) (SO#8189) (ex-Engine 4) :Reserve Engine 11 - 1979 American LaFrance Century (1000/500) :Reserve Engine 14 - 1993 E-One TC (1500/1000) (SO#12365) (ex-Engine 7) :1999 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#9806174) (ex-Ladder 1/Ladder 3) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500/25F) (SN#M-1305) (ex-Engine 1) Retired Apparatus :1995 Ferrara Invader pumper (1250/500) (SN#BR-567) (ex-Reserve Engine 16) :1989 E-One Hush pumper (1500/750/15F) (SO#6961) (ex-Reserve Engine 12) External Links *Hickory Fire Department *Hickory Fire Department Facebook page Category:Catawba County Category:North Carolina departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating Anchor-Richey apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating EEI apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Departments operating LTI apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating Quality apparatus Category:North Carolina departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Ferrara apparatus